The ex
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Era una tarde cualquiera hasta que Kurt se entera de algo que no lo deja muy contento. Del verso 'De fotos y tormentas'. Jealous!Kurt, Top!Kurt, smut... obviamente. Nada me pertenece :P


**The Rabbit of Moon, aquí tienes el smut tan pedido xD**

**Espero que te guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo Top!Kurt :3**

* * *

Kurt estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón. Su cuerpo estaba a lo largo del sofá, su codo en el apoyabrazos y su cabeza en la mano mientras que con la otra pasaba las páginas.

Escucha tres golpes a la puerta pero no se mueve, seguramente Blaine ya vendría a ver quién es. Pero el moreno nunca llega. Más golpes, un timbrazo y la lectura del castaño esta arruinada.

Uno simplemente no puede arruinar la lectura de Kurt, más cuando se trata de la nueva edición de _Vogue_. Con un gruñido se dirigió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, revelando a Nick, Jeff, Wes y David. El rubio con unos paquetes de caramelos en las manos.

"¿Tarde de películas?" preguntó más que afirmar el asiático al ver la ceja levantada del ojiazul. Kurt rodó los ojos y los dejó pasar.

Los adultos pasaron y corrieron hasta los sillones, David tomando la película de su caja y poniéndola en el DVD. Blaine entró al living y se acercó a su novio, lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El castaño se separó y apuntó a los hombres con un dedo y la ceja levantada. El moreno vio a sus amigos prácticamente echados en los sillones y asintió mientras recordaba. "Me tocaba a mi poner la casa hoy… Lo siento, me había olvidado decirte" dijo con su típica cara de perro golpeado.

Kurt suspiró y lo besó en la mejilla. Se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado y cruzó los brazos. "¿Mi revista?"

Nick miró a sus costados y metió su mano debajo de donde estaba sentado para sacar la revista de su trasero, la miró y le arregló una de las puntas que se había doblado. Con una sonrisa se la alcanzó al ojiazul.

"Que Gaga me ayude…" refunfuñó por lo bajo. Miró alrededor suyo y vio que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Se dio vuelta y miró a su novio.

Blaine, que tenía un tazón con palomitas de maíz en su regazo suspiró y lo dejo en la mesita de café, con sus manos palmeó su falda y el castaño se sentó, su cabeza debajo del mentón de su novio.

La película era _El Rey León _ya que era el turno de Jeff de elegir. Kurt leía su revista pero paraba la oreja cada tanto para saber que estaban diciendo, un comentario en particular le llamó la atención.

"No puedo evitar pensar en Sebastian cada vez que veo a la suricata" comentó Jeff, todos gruñeron y el moreno se movió debajo de él.

"¿Quién es Sebastian?" preguntó sin sacar la vista de la página de la revista. Cuando nadie respondió los miró expectante.

"Sebastian fue parte de los Warblers…" dijo Wes.

"¿Y?" preguntó moviendo la mano en señal de que continuara.

"Mi ex…".

Kurt se dio vuelta de repente para ver a su novio quien se mordía su labio inferior. "¿Tu... Ex?" el moreno asintió. "Interesante… ¿Por qué nunca supe de la existencia de este ex?"

"No es importante. Veamos la película" dijo el ojimiel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?" preguntó el castaño.

"Un poco más de dos años, veamos la película, ¿sí?" suplicó.

El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda contra su pecho. "No creas que no hablaremos de esto luego"

"Gracias Jeff" dijo Blaine lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio quien se escondió detrás del brazo de su esposo.

* * *

Se podría decir que el resto de la velada estaba arruinada. El ambiente era incomodo y la tensión entre la pareja era notoria. Apenas terminó la película, los adultos tomaron todas sus cosas y se despidieron.

Kurt se movió de la falda de su novio y en el sillón que estaba en frente de él.

"¿Cuál es su apellido?" preguntó mientras cruzaba una pierna encima de la otra y se tomaba la rodilla con sus manos.

"Smythe" dijo antes de suspirar. "Kurt…"

"¿Trabajo?"

"Escritor"

"¿Vive aquí?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" preguntó el moreno confundido. "¿Le mandaras una carta de odio?"

"¿Quién sabe?"

"Por favor Kurt, hace años que no hablo con él"

"¿Lo amaste?" preguntó mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

"No- no lo sé". El castaño asintió y se sentó en su regazo- una pierna a cada lado- y jugó con el cuello de la camisa de su camisa.

De arriba para abajo comenzó a desabotonar los botones uno por uno. "¿Era bueno en la cama?"

"Umm, ¿Qué?"

"Ya me escuchaste" dijo terminando de desabotonar el ultimo botón.

"Él, yo, um" tartamudeo el ojimiel.

"Si o no Blaine"

"Si" dijo después de unos segundos.

"Mhmm" asintió el castaño tomando cada lado de la remera y abriéndola revelando el pecho tonificado de su novio. Acarició con las dos manos su abdomen y continúo. "¿Es mejor que yo?"

El moreno suspiró pero no dijo nada. "¿Te tocaba mejor que yo?" preguntó rozando uno de sus pezones con la punta del dedo. Blaine gimió. "¿Sabía que puntos te vuelven loco?" se acercó a su cuello y lamió su nuez de Adam.

La cabeza del ojimiel golpeó contra el respaldo del sillón y sus ojos giraron hacia atrás. El castaño aprovechó el cuello descubierto y plantó pequeños besos a boca abierta en todo su cuello y mandíbula. "Apuesto a que te puedo hacer acabar sin tocarte el pene".

El moreno gimió y sus caderas se alzaron para arriba para recibir algo de fricción pero Kurt se levantó. "Kurt, por favor" rogó.

El castaño caminó alrededor del sillón y susurró por detrás de él. "¿Quieres que te folle?"

"Oh, Dios, _si_" gimió el mayor.

"Párate". El ojimiel hizo lo que le ordenó. Kurt se acercó por detrás y tomó su camisa, tirándola al piso. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novio y trabajo en el cinturón y el cierre mientras besaba su nuca y hombros.

Blaine dejó que su cabeza se acomodara en el hombro del castaño y gimió cuando su bóxer junto a su pantalón terminaron en el suelo. Giró su cuello y besó a su novio en los labios, dejando que introduzca su lengua en su boca. Kurt dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, sus uñas dejando ligeras marcas rojizas en los muslos y abdomen.

"Contra la pared" susurró en su oído.

El moreno se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. El ojiazul se sacó la remera manga larga por su cabeza y la dejó en el piso. Se quitó su jean junto a su bóxer y se acercó a su novio, lo tomó por la cadera y lo tiró para atrás, dejando que su erección se frotara contra su trasero.

Blaine gimió y su frente se pegó a la pared. El castaño se arrodilló detrás de él. Tomó las mejillas de su trasero y las separó, acercó su rostro y lamió la entrada de su novio.

"Oh Dios" pudo decir el mayor con el poco conocimiento que le quedaba.

Kurt lamió hasta que estaba toda la zona cubierta de saliva y jugó con el agujero antes de introducir la lengua apenas unos milímetros. El ojimiel gimió y acercó su trasero a su rostro. El menor sacó su lengua y se paró. Acercó su mano derecha al rostro de su novio.

"Chupa" exigió.

El moreno tomó los dedos con su boca y lamió y succionó hasta que quedaron completamente cubiertos de saliva.

Los llevó al trasero de su novio y rozó la entrada con el índice.

"No molestes y hazlo de una vez" gruñó Blaine.

"¿Desesperado?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Kurt, haz-_oh_" gimió cuando su novio metió su dedo hasta la mitad. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que moviera su trasero e intentara que llegara más adentro.

Kurt siguió metiendo el dedo hasta que entró todo. Lo sacó y lo volvió a meter, una, dos, tres veces antes de agregar el segundo. El moreno gemía y movía su cadera para lograr más placer.

Para el tercer dedo el mayor era un desastre, sus piernas temblaban y de su boca salían incoherencias y gemidos.

"Vamos, Kurt, fóllame de una vez". El ojiazul se acercó a su oído.

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes" suspiró y mordió su lóbulo.

Sacó sus dedos y escupió en su mano y la llevó a su pene para que se deslice con mayor facilidad. Tomó las caderas de su novio y las acercó a su erección. Alineó la punta de su pene y entró lentamente.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Blaine se tiró para atrás y aguantó la respiración mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La cabeza de Kurt se tiró para atrás y gimió.

"Muévete. Por favor Kurt, muévete" suspiró después de unos minutos.

El castaño salió y entró de golpe haciendo que su novio grite de placer. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y recibió la misma respuesta. Para la tercera vez sus caderas se encontraron cuando el moreno se abalanzó hacia él.

Sus caderas iban cada vez más y más rápido. El ojimiel ya no sabía de dónde sujetarse, cuando su novio tocó su próstata sus manos se transformaron en puños y golpeó la pared con un grito, grave y ronco, de placer absoluto. Las vibraciones del golpe a la pared hicieron que un marco que estaba colgado a unos centímetros de distancia cayera al suelo, el vidrio rompiéndose en dos.

Kurt siguió golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, sus manos se encontraban agarradas a los hombros de su novio para poder entrar con mayor profundidad en su interior. Cuando su orgasmo lo arribó, mordió su labio tan fuerte que pudo saborear su sangre y acabó en el interior de su novio.

Blaine sintió el liquido llenando su interior y sumándolo a las uñas clavadas en sus hombros y su orgasmo apareciendo fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar en su estomago y un poco en la pared.

El menor salió del interior de su novio y lo tomó de la cintura cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer. Lo acercó a su pecho y finalmente habló. "¿Mejor que yo?"

El moreno rió entre dientes y negó. "No está ni cerca"

* * *

Unos días después los chicos aprovecharon que Kurt se encontraría tomando un café con una amiga y fueron a terminar de ver las películas.

Cuando terminó la primer película Wes se levanto a buscar más comida pero a mitad de camino frenó. "¿Y nuestra foto?... ¿De qué rayos es esa mancha?" preguntó tocando la mancha seca.

"Si fuera tu no la tocaría" comentó sin quitar la vista de la televisión. El asiático debió darse cuenta porque maldijo y se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos.

Unos minutos después Jeff habló.

"¡Por eso caminabas chistoso!" gritó el rubio como lo haría un niño de cinco años. Su esposo rió y le acarició la cabeza.

"Muy bien Jeffie"


End file.
